


[Podfic]  so far from you

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Combined prompts of </em>5x they did each other's makeup<em> from alpheratz and </em>5x Mikey helped Gerard with makeup<em> from gala_apples.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  so far from you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so far from you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342339) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/11355.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/so%20far%20from%20you.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:05:10



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060603.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB

## Alternate download link

    * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/so%20far%20from%20you.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] so far from you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634804) by [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce)




End file.
